


Glowing Lights And City Sounds

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Duel!!! On Ice [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Assumptions, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Atem/Kaiba Seto, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Married Atem/Kaiba Seto, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri and Viktor travel a few towns over to visit an old freind of Viktor's who Yuri just found out about, everything was going fine.... until Yuri found out that man was Seto Kaiba





	1. Understandings And Communications (...Well, MISunderstandings And MIScommunicatons)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts).

> An idea that spawned violently out of control thanks to my and Venom's constant headcanoning back and forth, buckle up for a wild ride!
> 
> Also for Prompt Monday- "Neon", wich will play in a little better next chapter

"Why haven't I heard of this freind of your's before?"

It wasn't like Viktor to keep things from him, but maybe Yuri was overreacting

After all, he wasn't Viktor's keeper, his husband was perfectly allowed to have a life outside of his marriage, that didn't mean he was keeping anything from Yuri, just because he didn't go into explicit detail about every single moment he was away from him

....

It just still felt... _odd_

"Eh? He just never came up, that's all,"

That sounded suspicious

"Viktor.... you've been to Japan three times now, your husband _lives_ in Japan, and you never once thought it was a topic of conversation to bring up that you have a close freind living here as well?"

"Well... no, not really," Viktor replied innocently, blinking at Yuri as if he was genuinely surprised by the thought

"My first time here I wanted to concentrate solely on perfecting you- or, perhaps better put, helping _you_ perfect yourself, I didn't want to be distracted, and honestly I hadn't heard from him in some time, he was going through some stuff, then the second time I really DID want to see him but he was out of town and we couldn't stay long after the NHK was finished, now this is my third time and I'm going to see him, so it all works out,"

"... Viktor I hate to tell you this but that logic isn't very sound..."

"Hm?? What makes you say that??" he replied, head tilting like a puppy as he regarded Yuri from the seat across from him

"Eh- .. nothing.... so you never told me the name of this freind of your's,"

"Oh!! His name is Seto! Isn't that cute? It's almost as cute as Yuri!"

Yuri was fairly amused by this, as always finding Viktor's enthusiasm charming as he leaned back in his seat on the train and started to thumb through the new book he had brought with him

"Seto huh? And he lives in Domino City?"

"Yeah! He's a CEO! He owns his own company! Isn't that cool?!"

"That's nice,"

.......

...............

...........................

Wait

Seto... a CEO... owns his own company... Domino City... and Viktor had said earlier that morning that he had just gotten married....

"W-What um.... what's Seto's last name...?"

"Kaiba!"

SHIT

"W-Wait a minute, your freind is _Seto Kaiba_!?"

He was trying to keep his voice down so other passengers wouldn't hear him but.... so far it wasn't working too well...

"Yeah! Do you know him?"

"I know _of_ him sure... Viktor he's the richest man in Japan, are you aware of that??"

"Oh, you mean he really is? Gee, all this time I thought he was just being an egotistical asshole when he said that, you know like how I say I'm the best skater in the world sometimes just to mess with people? Imagine.. he was being honest..."

"Viktor you _are_ the best skater in the world, how is that the same...?" Yuri mumbled

But Viktor seemed so sincerely surprised by this and yet entirely unconcerned with it at the same time, Yuri really didn't know what to do with that....

"Viktor... how are you not more interested in this...?"

"Hm? Well why should I be? It's just Seto, it isn't like being uber rich is new to him or anything, and it doesn't really make him any different,"

What.... what relationship had these two had that Viktor saw this so casually!?

"But you know what I saw on the internet today? A zoo in America got a basket of baby sloths!!! Let me see if I can pull it up, you're going to love this Yuri! Their little faces-!!"

....

What reality was this?

At what point had Yuri transcended to another dimension where it was common social practice to be unphased by casually being freinds with the richest man in the country- one of, if not THE, richest in the world- and yet your bigger concern was baby sloths?

....

When had his life become this?

"Look Yuri!! That one is yawning!!"

"V-Viktor! Sloth later, talk now!" he pleaded gently- although he would admit, those were some damn cute sloths

Viktor only pouted, not putting his phone away- Viktor Language for "you're going to watch the entire video if I have to shove this phone through your eye sockets"- but atleast seemed to relent

"What is it you want to know?"

"Well for starters, how do you know _Seto Freaking Kaiba_!?"

"Eh... you know how it is with rich, influential children, we all end up meeting at the same galas and events,"

No

No Yuri did _not_ know what it was like for rich, influential children

Yuri spent his childhood stocking towel rooms, working his ass off, and trying to avoid bullies at school

In what world would he EVER know what life was like for rich, influential children??

<strike>Except maybe his own but he was determined not to let them be raised in the spotlight so not even then really</strike>

"Ok Viktor, you've gotta fill me in here, how exactly did this-" crazy dimensional warp "-relationship happen?"

"Ah... the year I won my first gold medal at Junior Worlds I accompanied my then publicist to Japan for a press tour, I didn't know it at the time but I was apparently being used to advertise some sort of sports drink, anyway that's not the point-"

No but Yuri would make it the point some other time because what in the actual fuck-?

"-Seto was only ten-years-old, we were at the same conference together and he looked lonely and scared, so I made freinds with him, ever since we've been long-distance besties!"

Yuri may not know Seto Kaiba personally, but he knew enough of him to feel quite sure that nothing in the universe could ever prompt that man to use the word "besties"

"We've stuck like glue ever since! What was that line from that scary movie we watched a few weeks ago? I'm like bubblegum? I'll stick to you?"

"Ah, it's 'I'm like chewing gum, I tend to stick around'," Yuri chuckled with amusement

"Oh yes that's it! That's what it's like for Seto and I, no matter what turns our lives take, we always stick together and stay in touch,"

He really couldn't hold it against Viktor- he could never hold anything against Viktor- he seemed so sincerely surprised at Yuri's shock, he must have really not considered any of this to be strange or notable before....

"Anyway he got married recently, we couldn't attend the wedding I'm afraid, as it took place on the same weekend as Skate America, what bad luck right?! Ironically he couldn't come to our's because _our's_ took place during some meeting thing he had in.. ahh... London? I think? He was discussing some theme park thing...."

"W-Wait a minute... wait.... you- ... you invited Seto Kaiba to our wedding!?"

In retrospect, it was actually a blessing that the CEO had been busy, Yuri had been more than nervous about the wedding on it's own, he really didn't need a celebrity sitting there _watching_ and making his anxiety worse

Especially one who probably would have criticized his suit- he'd always heard Kaiba was something of a fashion icon, and he'd heard enough about their attire from Viktor, who had insisted on picking Yuri's suit out for him because _"Darling, I love you, but your taste in fashion is a bit of a disaster..."_

"Yeah, it's such a shame too! What are the odds that we'd both miss eachother's wedding days?"

That was.... really not where Yuri had been going with that train of thought

"You invited him to our wedding..." he mumbled back quietly, face pale as he sank into his seat

"I wish we had been able to go to his, I hear it was quite lovely, more private and intimate than our's though apparently,"

If that were the case then for Seto Kaiba to have invited Viktor, they really _must_ be close...

"I'm excited to meet his husband though! That's why I insisted that we go for a visit as soon as we come back to Japan, I want to meet his husband and I want him to meet you!"

And that's when the reality of this situation finally sank in

He was going to meet Seto Kaiba

This was not just some acknowledgement that somehow his husband knew _Seto freaking Kaiba_, this was not taking a trip so that he and Viktor could go have lunch or something wile Yuri was left on his own or .... whatever other weird ideas he may have breifly had about it

He, Yuri Katsuki, was going to meet Seto "Richest Man In Japan, Bi Icon, Voice Of A Generation, Beloved King Of Business And The Tech Industry" Kaiba

.........

Welp, time to die

~+~

"Viktor did you even call ahead to let him know that we're coming?"

"Eh? No, he's always so 'busy'-" was Viktor seriously using air quotes for that?! "-he'd just want to schedule a time to meet,"

"And that's bad because....?"

"Because meeting your freinds shouldn't have to be on a schedule! It should be fun and spontaneous Yuri!"

Somehow, Yuri wasn't even surprised by that philosophy

"So he has no idea that we're here? How do you even know _he's_ here?"

Seto Kaiba was well known to travel frequently, after all, and that on top of the meetings and the tournaments.....

"Oh huh, I never thought of that,"

Yuri paused, staring at Viktor in utter shock as the other skater marched forward to the entrance of Kaiba Corp, apparently none the wiser to his husband's distress

"Y-You never-....? Viktor! We took a two-hour train ride to visit a freind who might not even be in the COUNTRY!?"

"Well we'll find out, if he's gone then we'll just stay until he comes back, we planned on staying for a few days anyhow right? It's no big deal,"

Sometimes, Viktor's lack of planning truly did astound his husband, even after all this time

But it was a little late to try to talk him out of this now so he may as well go along with it for the time being

So they stepped into the lobby of Kaiba Corp Tower, Viktor striding in like he owned the place and Yuri following with all the confidence of a kid sneaking into the neighbor's yard

"Now let me see, I think Seto's office is on the top floor..."

Viktor was just... completely disregarding the fact that the receptionist was even sitting there, planning to head straight for the elevator evidently, atleast until she called out to him

"E-Excuse me sir! Do you have an appointment?"

Blinking, Viktor glanced at her over his shoulder and hurriedly waved the receptionist off

"Oh I don't need one! Seto and I are close personal freinds!"

She seemed fairly unamused

"Name?"

"Viktor! Viktor Nikiforov,"

"I'm sorry sir, but there's no one by your name on the list of exceptions,"

Oh Yuri knew this would happen....

"An oversight," Viktor brushed away

"Sir, I'm afraid you really can't be here without an appointment," she replied a bit more sternly

Viktor pouted at her, staring with sadness in his eyes

"But... Seto is my freind..."

Oh that tone... it really hurt Yuri to hear

"Come on Vitya," he encouraged gently, reaching out to wrap a hand around Viktor's arm

"I think we shou-"

"OH!! MOKUBA!!!!"

Ok, that hurt Yuri's ears from being so close by, enough that he was stunned momentarily from acknowledging just what had happened

However, surely enough, the younger Kaiba brother across the room lifted his head up, smiling up at Viktor as if he were seeing his favorite person in the universe

"Viktor!!! Hey, long time no see!!"

Immediately, the smaller man jumped around the corner, racing up to the pair and waving enthusiastically

What was happening? What was his life now?

"It's been some time yes!" Viktor nodded

"You here to see Seto?"

"Yeah! Trying to anyway," he noted, glancing at the receptionist pointedly

She looked like she was having one of those days where she questioned her career choices and honestly? Yuri couldn't blame her

"Oh, well don't worry about that, you don't need an appointment, c'mon up!"

Yuri only smiled apologetically at the receptionist- he felt her pain- as his husband raced to join Mokuba before following quickly after him

"Oh, is this your husband? Seto mentioned you'd gotten married, shame we couldn't make the wedding," Mokuba stated rather plainly

"Ah yes he is! Yuri, this is Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, and Mokuba, this is Yuri Katsuki, the best figure skater in Japan and one of the best in the world! You're right about the wedding too, a real tragedy!"

"V-Viktor!! That's not even close to true! There are plenty better than I am!"

"You're second ranking in the current GPF scoreboards, top skater in Japan hands down, what standards are you playing to exactly?" Mokuba questioned seriously, eyebrows raised, as if judging Yuri's very existence

(Actually he was just confused but Yuri's anxiety, ofcourse, blew it out of proportion)

"A-Ah well-!"

"You remind me of Seto, so much ambition that you can't see your own acheivements," he commented with a playfull wink

"Actually it's less ambition and more anxiety...." Yuri muttered back, leaning instinctively closer to Viktor as Mokuba pressed the button for the elevator

"He DOES put himself down like that though, like how Seto always goes on about how he lost to that cute boy with the spiky hair," Viktor pointed out with a wink, he probably thought he was being helpfull- he wasn't, but he must have thought that he was

"I can tell, I bet he and Seto will get along really well then, two over-acheivers who can't see a victory for what it is," he teased

Yuri would like to know on what planet Mokuba was referring to, because in no circumstance could he _ever_ imagine Seto Kaiba having anything but pure and utter disdain for him, but he resisted the urge to ask as the elevator doors opened and the small group stepped inside

"You've got him pegged! You were always so good about people," Viktor agreed with a wink- ah yes, acting as an enabler as always

Mokuba laughed with amusement, grinning positively as he adjusted the iPad and set of notebooks and portfolios he was carrying

"I bet Atem is going to ADORE you both, and I just know you're going to LOVE him too, everyone loves him actually,"

"Ah-tim? Is that Seto's new husband? What a pretty name!! He already sounds cool!" Viktor grinned excitedly

"Ooh right, you guys have never met! You're in for a happy surprise then,"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, Atem is great! Trust me, you're going to adore him as much as he adores you!"

As if on cue, the elevator door opened and Mokuba hurried out, with Viktor right on his tail and Yuri close behind the two of them

_"All I'm saying is that kids need DUELING, not SCHOOLING,"_

_"I still think you should push the tournament back a week, I don't think everyone shares your.... ideals...."_

There were two voices coming from Seto Kaiba's office

One that was firm, a bit lighter, and raspy- that was the first one, the one he was sure belonged to Kaiba himself

The other was softer, but also much deeper, rich and smooth, that one must belong to his husband

_"They **should**, serious dueling is a skill that should be honed with diligent practice, and that practice time shouldn't be wasted on useless things that no one will ever use,"_

_"I really hope you're talking about things like calculus, Seto, and not history,"_

Suspicions confirmed then, the one with the light voice is, in fact, Seto Kaiba

_"History is debatable because it's always politically skewered and never actually taught by the facts, only the facts that the government **want** you to know- and half of those are lies, also I'm surprised you even know the word 'calculus',"_

_".... I'm going to let that go this time because you barely slept last night, but don't test me again or the second time will cost you,"_

_"Just don't start saying 'eenie meanie miney moe' or I'm leaving you,"_

_"My GODS did you really just make that reference?"_

Yuri, being a somewhat reasonable person, assumed Mokuba would have nocked first and given his brother and brother-in-law time to finish their conversation before walking in

He did not

Instead, Mokuba just shoved the door open and walked in, and much more to Yuri's mortification, Viktor didn't even bother waiting on the younger Kaiba to introduce them, he just went straight for the hug

"Seto!! Long time no see!!"

Evidently caught off guard, the brunette turned in his desk chair- away from the other man, who Yuri assumed was his partner- and merely lifted an eyebrow as Viktor practically raced towards him and gave him a tight hug

"I've missed you! It's been far too long!"

"It _has_ been some time..."

......

Was Yuri seeing this correctly? Were his glasses malfunctioning? Was he hallucinating?

Viktor was hugging Seto Kaiba and Seto Kaiba seemed entirely unbothered by it

At most he seemed a bit unresponsive

Yuri took the moment to get a good look at his (probable) husband instead

He was certainly beautifull, short with copper skin and bright red eyes- and that was... odd... for an eye color- and wild three-toned spiky hair

He was both muscular and lithe, both masculine and feminine, both strangely alluring but also with a hint of an intimidation quality to him

Yuri would always be singularly attracted to Viktor, but he had to admit, the stranger was undeniably gorgeous

"This must be your husband,"

Jerking his attention back to the fever dream slowly playing out in front of him, Yuri went stiff as a board, staring at Seto Kaiba the way deer probably stared into the headlights of an oncoming car

Viktor had let go by now and Seto Kaiba looked bored and judgemental

Great

"Yes!!! This is my lovely darling Yuri! He's the best skater in Japan an-"

"And second best in the world according to last year's Grand Prix, when are you going to nock this asshole off of first place anyway? You've got three years on him age wise don't you? He's getting old, you should be able to take him down,"

"What!? Seto how could you!? I thought we were freinds!!"

Seto Kaiba knew who Yuri was

_Seto Kaiba knew who Yuri was_

** _SETO KAIBA KNEW WHO YURI WAS_ **

"I don't think you're one to be comparing victory to age Seto," the other man smirked, causing a flash of dismay to run across Seto Kaiba's face

"... Anyway, this is my husband, Atem,"

"Great segway," Atem winked playfully, stepping away from the desk he had been leaning on and immediately holding his hand out towards Yuri

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm a big fan of your's, I must have seen your Eros routine a dozen times by now, it's really a shame that we never managed to attend eachother's weddings,"

.... This, Yuri knew, could not actually be happening

He was dreaming or hallucinating or maybe possibly dead and having some strange afterlife experience, he really wasn't sure, but this COULDN'T be real

..........

All the same, he didn't want to be rude, so he stuttered out a "nice to meet you" and shook Atem's hand, heart racing like a bullet train the entire time

"Oh! We do have lots of photos and videos from the wedding though! Perhaps we can share later!" Viktor chirped excitedly, thus drawing Atem's attention momentarily away from Yuri

"That sounds great, we can share our's too then! Seto will be taking a break from work before dinner, won't you Seto?"

The CEO didn't exactly seem pleased by that assessment, but he grunted a quiet "yes" anyway

"Good, then why don't we meet for dinner somewhere? We can socialize and share wedding details then, I wish we could do so now but I'm afraid we really have to finish organizing the last details of this tournament,"

"Oh that's fine! I didn't expect you to be free right away, but I hoped you'd make time for an old freind, especially as we have so much to share with eachother now,"

Much to Yuri's shock, Seto Kaiba actually looked a bit... softer...

"I can't say no to you Viktor- you won't let me,"

"Magnificent!! Then Yuri and I can go back to the hotel and unpack, where shall we meet?"

And just like that, Yuri's husband was arranging to have dinner with the richest man in Japan like it was no big deal

.....

This couldn't be reality

~+~

Yuri felt like the world around him was a blur during the drive to the hotel

His mind was just so..... _soaked_ in surreality that he didn't know what to do with himself, though he found himself relieved that Viktor could drive, he had been a little unsure about renting a car to get around Domino at first but now he realized it was coming in handy, not just because their hotel was a small distance from Kaiba Corp, but also because it gave Yuri the opportunity to just.. stare into the void blankly and let his mind run rampant

"Yuri? Are you ok? You haven't said anything since we left,"

"I-I'm fine!" Yuri squealed quickly, hurrying to open the car door and hop out before Viktor could challenge that assessment

He knew he wouldn't outrun it forever but maybe he could find a way to distract Viktor until his head was more clear

"Y-Yuri!!" Viktor called with a pout, hurrying to follow his husband out of the car, dragging their bags with him

He wasn't unaware of the way Yuri had been acting all day- or atleast since he found out that Viktor's mystery freind was Seto Kaiba

The problem, however, was that Viktor didn't know why he was so bothered, he seemed to be a fan of Seto's- or at the absolute least tolerated him, was he jealous maybe?

No... Yuri didn't act this way when he was jealous, he acted this way when he was nervous, but what would he be nervous about?

Viktor didn't understand, but he was determined to find out one way or another

Unfortunately, however, finding out would have to wait

By the time he got inside the hotel and over to the check-in desk, Yuri was half-way to an anxiety attack

"W-What do you mean there's no reservation?"

"I'm afraid there's no reservation in our system under the name Katsuki,"

"W-What about Nikiforov?"

"No, I'm afraid neither of those names are in our system,"

Yuri leaned back from the counter, a look of utter terror on his face

"I-I'm sure that I made that reservation...."

"You may have and our system just.. ate the information, we just had new computers installed, but I'm afraid there's no way to know for sure,"

Smiling sweetly, Viktor reached out and gently wrapped his arm around Yuri, hoping the gesture would comfort him

"That's ok, we can just get a room now right?"

The receptionist cringed, looking genuinely apologetic

"I'm sorry... but we're actually overbooked as it is, there's an idol in town who's been on an international tour for the past six months and everyone has been flocking to see her..."

"Well that's alright, I'm sure there has to be ONE hotel in the city that has a room open!"

~+~

There was a flashing neon sign with "VACANCY" lit up near the entrance

Except that one of the kanji was out so instead of "Ketsuin" it just said "Ket"

.....

This was not good

Viktor may have had no problems in affording five star accommodations within his life, but he wasn't put-off by the... less than fancy motel they had ended up at

Rather, the problem was the look of total devastation on Yuri's face

He had tried to comfort his lover and assure Yuri that everything was fine, that he hadn't made a mistake, that they would find another hotel and just needed to give it a little time....

But Yuri didn't seem to believe him, and that reluctance to do so was only made worse when they pulled up to the one motel that they had managed to find a vacancy at

Still though, Viktor had a feeling that there was something far deeper eating at his beloved husband than just the frustration over their hotel situation, there was something else there concerning Seto that had been tearing Yuri apart all day and Viktor was determined to find out what

"What time are we supposed to meet them at the restaurant? I should probably shower before we go..."

Viktor bit the inside of his lip, forcing a bright smile as he wrapped a hand around Yuri's wrist

"милая, hold on a moment and talk to me hm?"

Yuri looked a little spooked, probably noticing the overly bright smile of Viktor's- a sure sign that the silver-haired skater wasn't pleased

"V-Viktor, what-"

"You've been on edge all day, I thought once you met Seto you'd feel a bit better but you seem to only be declining, what's wrong? Do you not like him? Or are you jealous? Or perhaps-"

"Viktor it isn't anything like that, I really like Seto Kaiba!"

And that was the other thing, Yuri kept calling Seto by his full name, Viktor couldn't say he was sure why but it seemed a little odd

"That's .... that's the problem though," he mumbled, his head hanging

"Seto Kaiba is really well admired here, everyone likes him, even though he's created alot of controversy, he's still considered an idol in some ways, everyone looks up to him... I just know I'm going to be nothing but a disappointment to him... his long-time freind's husband who's nothing but a talentless dime-a-dozen skater and has nothing to his name but a couple of silver medals?"

"Yuri-"

"He'll despise me, he'll probably think that you're too good for me, not that he's wrong but-"

"Yuri..."

"I just don't want to actually _hear_ it, you know? Especially from someone I admire so-"

"Yuri!!"

Finally, that seemed to stop his husband's anxiety-ridden rant, his face screwed up in a mess of worry and upset

"Yuri... did you not hear Seto talking at all? He expects you to beat me soon," Viktor said with a slight laugh, his expression warm and soft, comforting and even a little amused

He hated that Yuri still felt so low about himself, ofcourse, but Viktor knew Seto, and he knew that for the CEO to have received Yuri so warmly meant that he already adored him

It was a little amusing- in a dark and unfortunate way- that what Viktor saw as adoration was the same thing Yuri saw as disdain

Was it because of Seto's generally colder disposition, Yuri's anxiety, or some mixture of both?

Well, he supposed it didn't really matter, the results were the same anyway

"H-He was just saying that to mess with you Vi-"

"No, no he wasn't," Viktor interrupted quickly, shaking his head

"Seto doesn't joke like that, he can be an asshole sometimes but he never lies, not even jokingly, when it comes to someone's skill or talent, that is unless he really hates someone and wants to put them down.... but that isn't the point, the _point_, darling, is that he already likes you,"

Yuri looked down, fidgeting nervously

"You...... really think so?"

"I do, but you don't have to believe me, why don't you give it tonight hm? Just give him a chance and let him prove to you that he likes you, he may not present that fondness the way I do but I think you'll be able to tell all the way, he actually reminds me a bit of Yurio in that respect," Viktor noted, grinning from ear to ear

Yuri smiled, shyly, nervously, and leaning closer, wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders

"Ok..... ok Viktor, if you say so,"

"I do," Viktor promised softly, hugging Yuri back and giving him a kiss on the forehead

"Now..... what were you saying about a shower?" the gold-medalist smirked, eyebrows wiggling playfully

Yuri smirked back, his expression growing far more comfortable and confident

"I was saying that you're welcome to join me... but only if you can catch me first,"

And just like that, he jumped away and darted for the bathroom door

"Hey no fair!! You had a head start!!!" he laughed, rushing after his husband

Hopefully things would be settled and Yuri could enjoy the evening ahead

... Hopefully....

**Elsewhere....**

"Dammit Viktor where the fuck are you!?"

He wasn't at Katsuki's place

He wasn't at the Ice Castle

He wasn't at any of the local restaurants that served Katsudon....

Where else could he be!?

"Yura, I think I found him,"

"Eh?! Where!?"

Yurio had run himself ragged looking for that jackass for the better part of the day now, and he eagerly rushed to Otabek's side upon hearing such a revelation

"Someplace called.... Domino City?"

Peering over Otabek's shoulder, Yuri did indeed find that Viktor was posing for a selfie with some mildly annoyed looking brunette with the hashtag "HelloDomino"

....

Huh....

"Alright then," Yuri smirked, tossing his sunglasses on and stepping back

"Beka! You up for a road trip? I think it's time we pay this 'Domino City' a visit!!"


	2. The Power Is In The Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!

"How have you never told me that you know Viktor Nikiforov?"

"It never came up,"

Atem paused, eyebrows raised as he turned away from the closet

"Really? You couldn't have thought to bring it up on it's own?"

"I never really thought you'd be interested, you may be obsessed with Yuri Katsuki's Eros routine but I really thought that was more to do with sex appeal than ice skating,"

"You're correct,"

"So I never thought you'd really care about ice skaters,"

"Generally I don't, but I knew enough about Yuri to know of his husband, I would have thought that would be something you would be more proud of, being close freinds with a six-time-gold-medalist,"

Seto shrugged, not even glancing up from his laptop

"Viktor and I have something of an unspoken promise that we don't really talk about eachother, not publicly atleast,"

Atem's brows pinched, staring at his husband with confusion

"Why...?"

"We never wanted to ... _use_ eachother, when you're a child celebrity everyone wants a peice of you for one reason or another, and everyone uses the fact that they know you as leverage, to trade for favors or get in good with someone or... whatever.... we never wanted to do that with eachother, we just wanted to be freinds and to.... _trust_... that the freindship was true,"

Atem felt his chest ache, both out of fondness for Seto's reasoning... and sadness for it too

He knew that celebrities- especially the young ones- were often treated more like objects than people, but it still always stung to outright hear

All the same however, it was good to know that Seto had an actual freind who he felt genuine fondness for

"And so all of those times you insisted you didn't have any freinds you were just... hiding him?" Atem asked with amusement, turning back to the closet and grabbing the little black dress he had been in the process of looking for

"To be fair, I don't think I ever actually said that I don't have any freinds, I think I only said that your group of nerds _weren't_ my freinds, wich was true at the time and is still mostly true now,"

Seto would openly admit being freinds with Yugi these days, but that was about it

"... That doesn't sound quite right, but I'm not in the mood to argue about it," Atem reasoned, setting his dress down and pulling two jackets out of the closet next

"Now, leather or denim?"

"Do you really _need_ a jacket in this weather?" Seto asked in surprise, finally glancing up from his laptop

"No, but for aesthetic, the dress has a low scoop back, I'm trying to dress more casually,"

Seto could appreciate that

"Go with the denim then, we might eat outside and I don't want you to burn up,"

"Fair," Atem nodded, setting the leather jacket back in the closet before putting the denim one next to the dress

Seto glanced at it breifly, about to go back to working, before the back of the jacket caught his eye

...

It spelled "VENOM" out in rhinestones....

"....Really with this thing?"

"Hey, you're lucky I couldn't find one that had _Symbrock_ bedazzled on it,"

"I can't believe you learned the word 'bedazzled' before you learned what GUI is,"

"Well forgive me for not being a tech genius, I'm only a few THOUSAND years old," Atem snorted back, stripping out of his clothes and noting with minor irritation that Seto was still working on his laptop

"Seto, you _will_ be observing the 'no work during dinner' rule, won't you?" he asked briskly, wich managed to grab the other man's attention once more, a slightly pale and nervous look on his face

"....Yes?"

Atem certainly hoped that he was being sincere about that

"What's got you so busy over there anyway? We finished working on the tournament this afternoon,"

"Oh.... let's just say it's a little... _gift_... for my dear freind Viktor," he noted with a low, sinister chuckle, a dark and wicked grin spreading across his face

....

Atem was unphased

"You know it sounds like you're plotting his death when you grin like that don't you?"

~+~

Atem was a little surprised that they had arrived second

He was used to being early for everything, he couldn't remember the last time someone had gotten to an event earlier than he had- except on the rare occassion that he and Seto were apart for something, like a tournament, wherein Seto could at times outdo him

And yet when they pulled up to the restaurant, he could see Yuri and Viktor already there, chatting casually by what he assumed to be their rental car, the conversation stopping abruptly when Viktor caught sight of them and immediately turned around, grinning from ear to ear and waving enthusiastically

"Seto!!! _Privet, dobryy vecher!!!_"

"_Dobryy vecher_," Seto answered plainly, giving a small wave of his own as Atem stared up at him with raised brows

"_Another_ language? How many is that for you again?"

".. Seven? Eight? Do you include ASL?"

Atem shook his head fondly, accompanied by a soft chuckle

At this point he was never surprised by what languages his lover could speak or understand, he was only increasingly amazed by it

It was actually kind of funny, Seto wasn't much of a talker but he had been blessed with a golden tongue that could pick up any language Seto heard almost instantly

Atem wasn't nearly so verbally gifted but he had his other strong suits....

"Atem! Hello!! Good evening!" Viktor greeted brightly upon the pair arriving closer

"Good evening," Yuri added quietly, his voice soft and shy

There was this look on his face, as though he were staring into the mouth of a dragon, as if the only thing keeping him grounded was Viktor's arm around his waist an-.... _oh_

Atem's eyes immediately flashed down to Yuri's neck and spotted a thin golden chain with the the initial "V" dangling off of it wrapped around his throat, the chain was short, far more resembling a choker than a necklace, but not so short that it would be impossible for Yuri to pull his shirt up to hide the "V" if he wanted to

...

Atem was almost _certain_ that he hadn't been wearing that before

Seto gave a gruff hum and a jerk of his head, nodding in greeting, and before Atem had the chance to greet the skaters as well, Viktor's voice rang out again

"Oh come on now Seto, I taught you better than that! Don't you have anything better to say to an old freind and his darling husband upon greeting?"

Viktor's tone was... interesting

It was still sweet and gentle, bubbly and confident, but there was a slight barb hidden underneath, a harshness, a strictness, that Atem had never heard used with Seto outside of his _own_ commanding timbre, and make no mistake, that's what this was- _a **command**_

Gentle and leading, but still demanding

During the breath of space between words, Atem internally debated on how Seto would react

If this had been a few months ago he'd have expected Seto to snap Viktor's head off like a dog ripping through a squeaky toy, but _now_...

After months of trying to prompt Seto to have more respect, he wondered if he would respond that way

And then there was also the question of just what the hell this weird relationship between he and Viktor entailed to begin with, maybe this was standard for them, Viktor was older and had met Seto when they were both still so young and impressionable, maybe Seto had imprinted on Viktor as a mentor figure, like a lamb imprinting on a herding dog or something

"Good evening Yuri, fuck off Viktor," he replied with only a slight beat of a pause, his voice wasn't angry or irritated like Atem assumed it would be, it wasn't strained or put out either, just amused and, if anything, he might be able to hear just the tiniest, thinnest strand of an apology laying underneath it

.....................

What the fuck?

"Seto why are you treating me like this? You wound me!! I thought we were besties!" Viktor fake-sobbed, using this as his excuse to wrap both arms dramatically around Yuri's shoulders and hug him closer

"V-Viktor!! People are looking..."

"So let them look, it's all Seto's fault for being so mean to his longest and oldest freind!"

"Well I won't dispute you being the oldest, _bestie_," Seto's voice was sharp and dripping with venom, as if he were plotting to slit Viktor's throat in his sleep, but there was a wave of amusement woven into it as well, making it quite clear that Seto was only teasing

"I-Is that an attack on my age!?"

"It wasn't an attack on your beauty,"

"Seto why!?"

Ah ok, so they were just _Like This_ then

"It's nice to see you again Yuri," Atem finally said, stepping away from Seto as he and Viktor bickered playfully back and forth, the skater's arm still wrapped firmly around Yuri, unwilling to let him go for even a moment

But that didn't stop Atem from extending his hand in greeting

"N-Nice to see you too," Yuri mumbled, shaking Atem's hand gently

"That certainly is a lovely necklace, I really should get one for Seto, but with _my_ initial on it instead of Viktor's, it would probably make meetings like this go a little smoother to be able to... _identify_ people more quickly, don't you think?"

At first Yuri seemed confused, but within seconds the realization flashed across him

Quick jolts of emotion flickered across his expression, starting with horror and panic before settling into something more along the lines of surprise and curiosity

"Y-You mean you- ... you two are-...?"

"Playing the same sport that you seem to be playing yes, and I'm not referring to skating,"

Yuri's face tinted red, but he seemed to relax a little as well

_Good_, that was what Atem had been aiming for

"I think it'll be better to discuss that later though," he noted suddenly, pulling back from Yuri and resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the fact that Seto and Viktor were still bickering

"Probably," Yuri agreed softly, lips twitching up into a small smile as Atem cleared his throat and effectively stopped the bickering

"I think it's about time we go inside hm? We can finish talking once we get food, I don't know about you two but Seto is probably starving, right?"

Seto's head spun around so fast Atem worried, for a small moment, that he might snap his neck

His expression was clearly one of betrayal, annoyance, and embarrassment, obviously displeased by that little comment

"I'm _fine_,"

"Well then _I'm_ starving, let's go," he insisted, placing a hand on Seto's lower back and steering him to the building

"Was it so necessary for you to attempt to call me out like that?" Seto grumbled irritably

"Don't want to get called out? Eat reasonably,"

Atem tried to stay on top of Seto's little attempts to sabotage his health- intentional or not- but every now and then something slipped past him and that visit from the skaters this afternoon combined with the intensity of trying to finish the last details of the tournament had managed to jiggle the thought of reminding Seto to eat right out of his head

Seto, ofcourse, hadn't said anything either, though Atem wasn't sure if it was a legitimate lapse of memory like his own or just a convenient way to skip lunch...

"Wow, I could swear I just had that same conversation with Yuri a couple of days ago! What a coincidence! I told you Yuri, you and Seto are strangely similar," Viktor exclaimed

Atem may not have _minded_ that Viktor heard him... but he was a little _surprised_ that he had, he had thought himself to have been a bit more quiet than that...

"P-Please Viktor, that's rediculous, we're not anything alike at all," Yuri protested quickly and quietly, his voice lowering a little

"That theory was bad enough when you presented it in front of Mokuba, but not Seto Kaiba too..."

"Oh please quit with that Yuri, you can just call him Seto!! Can't he Seto??" Viktor chirped, excitement practically dripping off of him as he pulled Yuri closer so that they were walking alongside Atem and Seto rather than a couple of steps behind them

The CEO just gave a grunt, followed by a muttered "Whatever", wich was the closest thing Atem had ever heard to a polite agreement from the man when it wasn't being addressed to Atem himself, and regarding Seto's name, at that....

"V-Viktor it's really ok, like I said before, names don't really work like that here, it's disrespect-"

"I _said_ it was fine, I don't go into the bullshit convention of honorifics and you're Viktor's husband so you're too familiar to just call me 'Kaiba', just use my first name, _Yuri_, and get on with life,"

Atem glanced over his shoulder to assess the damage

Yuri looked like he had just witnessed a murder

... Yep, that's about right

"Awwwww!!! See zolotse`?! He likes you!!" Viktor crooned, wrapping Yuri in a tight hug and smooching his cheek

"Right, so, do we eat indoors or outdoors?" Seto asked abruptly, obviously not minding whatever was going on around them as he approached the door and held it open politely for Atem

"There's a porch option," he added a beat later, as if that would somehow... _help_

"I'm fine with either," Yuri said quickly

"Me too!! It's a tad warm out so inside might be better... but then again outdoors we'd have more privacy and space so we can share pictures and videos appropriately, the sounds of the videos wouldn't bother anyone out there I don't think so .... maybe outdoors is best?"

"Outdoors," Seto confirmed, glancing at Atem with a raised eyebrow, silently confirming that Atem agreed

"Outdoors sounds fine with me, it's a lovely night, though perhaps I'll lose the jacket after all,"

They walked inside to speak to the hostess, Seto taking the initiative as usual as Viktor asked Yuri about some of the decor and some of the potential menu items, Yuri still seemed a little timid but mostly calmed down, likely by Viktor's persistent affections, and Seto himself...

He kept glancing between Atem and Viktor, as if trying to make sure they were both at ease

It was odd, Seto never regarded anyone but Mokuba with the same respect and attention he gave to Atem, what the hell was with the two of them....?

~+~

"Are you cold Yuri? Do you need my jacket?"

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine Viktor really,"

"You sure? I don't mind,"

"No I'm really ok, it's pretty warm out here,"

They were cute

Atem thought they were fucking _adorable_ actually, and he'd be willing to bet Seto thought the same, as his lover had yet to make any snipping comments or even roll his eyes at them since meeting up earlier, even after the truly enormous amount of wedding pictures and videos that they had sat through, he still hadn't seemed to really mind

_Incredible_

"Gee, I wonder what it's like to be able to share clothes with your partner and have a hope in hell that they actually fit,"

Glancing at the brunette, Atem found him to be oddly amused at the situation

Usually he made so many snide remarks abut couples being cute together, but this time he actually seemed to appreciate them

"I can't tell if you're being sincere or if you're being sarcastic," Atem noted, eyebrows raised

"A little bit of both, but mostly sincere, I guess... every now and then it might be nice to share clothes without one of us looking like we stepped out of a funhouse,"

"I feel the same way, I wish I could put my jackets on you when you get cold but I think they'd just end up split in half," Atem teased playfully

Seto, face entirely serious, picked up the tail of his coat, eyebrows raising

"I don't think me getting cold is going to be a problem,"

"True... and try to look on the bright side," he proposed, leaning up to wisper into Seto's ear

"I look pretty adorable drowning in your coat, and even better when I wear one of your shirts to bed, don't I?"

Seto shuddered- _good_\- and breathed out a stuttering _"Yes Pharaoh..."_

Atem hadn't realized until a second later that they had an audience, but Yuri and Viktor were watching them- Yuri's face red, Viktor's expression beaming

Two very different reactions

"You two are so cute, I'm really glad that Seto found someone who he so clearly adores, how did you two meet anyway?"

"I kicked his ass," Atem replied smoothly, ignoring the look of utter bewilderment on Seto's face

"That is _not_ how we met,"

"It is, our first duel together was the first time you and I ever interacted,"

"But I wouldn't call that a formal meeting, you didn't even remember who you were then..."

"Playing the amnesia card won't help you Seto," Atem teased as he took a sip of his drink

"You're an amnesiac?" Viktor asked in surprise

"Was, I'm ... better, now, but to continue with my previous answer, we met in a duel, kind of a complicated story but.. ever since then Seto has vowed to be my eternal rival and challenges me constantly, in several different contexts of the word 'challenge'," the pharaoh added with a smirk, gazing lovingly over his shoulder at his husband, though there was clearly a little bit of playfull taunting going on as well

"Awwwww that's adorable!" Viktor beamed proudly

"Thank you, how did you and Yuri meet? Wile skating? I have to be honest, I'm not much of a sports person so I'm afraid all I really know is that you're the darling coach who came up with the Eros routine and Yuri married you about a year later, I'd love to hear your backstory though,"

Viktor looked like he had just been given the entire world as a trophy with how brightly he lit up, excitement clearly thrumming through every single inch of his body

It was _adorable_

"Actually we met at a banquet! The Grand Prix Finals host a banquet for the skaters and their coaches every year after the competition, the year we met had been particularly hard on Yuri, so he wasn't really in a celebratory mood, he ended up drinking way too much and challenging me to a drunken dance contest, if he won the deal was for me to come to Japan and coach him for the next season- he won, ofcourse,"

"That's so cute!!! Utterly adorable!" Atem grinned excitedly

"Thank you! I certainly think so too," Viktor beamed

Yuri seemed far less enthused, but Atem was crediting that far more to embarrassment than anything else

"What about you and Seto?"

"Oh, it was actually nothing spectacular, when I was fourteen my publicest at the time brought me to Japan to advertise for a sports drink of some kind- I didn't know that when I agreed to it but eh, at fourteen what can you really do? So anyway, there we were at this party for really influential people and I noticed Seto in the back looking all sad and alone, I wanted to help, so I approached him, there was this creepy looking little bald guy that wouldn't let me speak to him at first but I convinced Yakov to get rid of him for me so I could have Seto all to myself, we talked all night and what do you know? We've been freinds ever since! Sure for a couple of years I tried to call and call but those _mudak_ never let me speak to him... finally after he took over Kaiba Corp though he was answering his own phone and we could speak again! I knew I would get him eventually if I just kept trying hard enough,"

"That's such a sweet story," Atem smiled softly and sincerely, his expression genuinely warm and adoring

"I can't believe you tried for years and years after hearing nothing and just kept going, that's determination,"

"Eh, I figured he was like Harry Potter, my owls kept getting stopped but if I sent enough of them eventually one of them would get through,"

"That's so sweet...."

"Yeaaaaaaaah, that's really not how I remember it," Seto snipped, his expression rather dull and slightly annoyed

"I seem to remember minding my own business at that party when _you_ chased me down and harassed me all night," he huffed

"I do remember you being the first to call and congratulate me after I took over Kaiba Corp," and by first he meant "only"

"But the rest is rather exaggerated, don't you think?"

"Oh sweetheart, why are you being so defensive?" Viktor asked in what seemed to be sadness

_"Sweetheart?"_ Yuri and Atem echoed in unison- though their tones were quite different, with Yuri's being far more concerned and possibly jealous, and Atem's airing more on the side of amused

"I'm not being defensive, we just recall the two events very differently," Seto grumbled back

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry but I can't let this go- he lets you call him _sweetheart_?" Atem grinned, his attention turned immediately to Viktor, who looked rather pleased with himself

"Yes! Well, we came to something of a compromise, I can call him that in private if I stopped calling him that in public,"

"And look around us asshole, where do you think we are?" Seto snipped

"Seto," Atem warned sternly, lips pressed into a thin line

He knew why Seto was getting defensive, most likely, but that was still no excuse to be so gruff

"This is practically private, no one is listening to us you know, and we should be honest with our husbands about everything, I _may_ have accidentally omitted the fact that I knew you from my relationship with Yuri and I think he was a _bit_ upset,"

"I-I wasn't upset! Just... just confused,"

Viktor snickered, leaning closer and snuggling adoringly into Yuri's shoulder

"Oh zoletse`, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's perfectly reasonable that you were upset, I would have been,"

"I wasn't fond of the fact that Seto just _neglected_ to tell me that he knew your husband either," Atem jumped in immediately, smiling sweetly at the considerably shyer skater

"I think most reasonable people would have drawn the conclusion that that kind of information is worth sharing," he added a second later, staring pointedly at Seto, who only shook his head in response

"Ahhh... in my defense it's mostly my bad memory, I'm 28 you know, I'm the oldest one here! I'm aging so rapidly..." Viktor mused with a fake sob as he thunked his head down against Yuri's shoulder, who patted his head gently in amusement

"Oh I'd challenge you on that," Atem snickered, sipping on his drink

"Wait really? You don't look a day over nineteen or twenty, how old are you?" Viktor asked curiously

"I'd rather not say but I can promise you I'm far beyond your age,"

"Wow!" Viktor grinned, perking up considerably and clapping his hands together

"You look so incredibly young!!"

"Why thank you,"

"See Seto? I always said you'd marry an older man,"

"Did you really?" Atem grinned

"Oh yes, he thought I was just putting him on but I really meant it, there are just some things about people you can tell by knowing them,"

"I can agree to that," Atem nodded slowly, giving the area a quick glance to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation- just in case- before leaning in just a bit further against the table

"Speaking of..... I _have_ to know, are you and Seto...... _aware_ of eachother... in the same way that Yuri and I are?"

Viktor looked baffled, and a quick glance at Seto told the pharaoh that he was equally as confused

Yuri, on the other hand, shrank back into Viktor a little, _clearly_ fully aware of what Atem was referring to

"Aware...? In what way?" Viktor asked slowly

"In the way that..... I was telling Yuri earlier that I like his necklace and think that Seto should have one of his own,"

Seto's face pinched, confused, as he moved his observation to the little gold chain around Yuri's neck

It was simple enough, short, with a "V" on it..........

Was Atem trying to give a subtle hint to--

"You know, for those times when he can't wear his day collar under his shirt,"

-....... No, evidently, "subtle" had nothing to do with it

"Really? Was that necessary?"

"Oh don't pretend to be defensive imi-ib, I know you like flaunting your status as mine," Atem smirked playfully, moving his foot under the table to gently bop against his husband's, clearly trying to show his lover that the situation was safe and all for fun, no need to be so serious

"Im-ee-ib? Ooh, is that your native language? What is it?"

"Arabic," Atem lied smoothly- he'd had lots of practice telling that particular fib

"I'm Egyptian,"

Viktor gasped, looking rediculous star-struck

"Oh wow!!! That's so cool!!! What a pretty language too!"

"Thank you, that's sweet of you, not too many can appreciate it other than Seto,"

Because other than Seto and himself, Yugi was the only one who could speak or understand it

"Ah, I have that problem, most people think Russian is a very harsh language, but my Yuri adores it, don't you Yurochka?"

"I do, _Vitenka_,"

Viktor gave a happy little squeal, hugging his husband even tighter, wich seemed to ease Yuri's nerves considerably

"I can't wait until you start calling me Vitya! One of these days it's going to happen I swear! I know you're anxious about it now but you'll get used to it!" he squealed, glancing up suddenly and staring at Seto

"Come to think of it, I told you to call me that years ago and you never do, why's that?"

"I don't do nicknames,"

"But I told you, in Russia-"

"Zatknis' Viktor,"

"You're getting pretty good at that Seto, Yuri is learning too, oh maybe Atem can learn and then we can all speak it!" Viktor smiled brightly, before turning his attention back to Atem and snapping his fingers

"Oh right, you asked me a question! I've known about Seto's more submissive persuasion for years yes, I kind of pegged him for it right after I started learning about BDSM,"

"Really?" Atem asked in surprise

"Oh yeah, we never talked about it all that much though, it was a little weird, I started learning about it when I was sixteen and Seto was just twelve so I obviously wasn't going to talk to him about it then, I didn't feel comfortable talking to him about sex until he was atleast sixteen himself and by that point he was very.... singularly focused, in fact I didn't even have an opportunity to talk to him all that much at that age,"

"I was kind of busy raising an empire and keeping a lunatic from taking over my company at the time," Seto noted flatly

"It's ok, I don't blame you!"

Either Viktor really didn't understand that Seto was being sarcastic... or he knew perfectly well and that was the entire reason he responded the way he did

"Anyway he didn't start talking to me about anything even remotely romantic until he was around twenty, until then I had actually thought he might be asexual so I didn't want to make him uncomfortable by approaching the subject... but then he started letting little things slip here and there and _I_ started letting little things slip here and there.... by the time a few years went by we talked about it fairly casually,"

"I see..." Atem mused slowly

"Seto, you never mentioned that you were so close with another dom," Atem teased, nudging his lover's leg

"In fairness that's my fault, I told Seto I was into the kinky stuff but I never really talked about my persuasion,"

"Oh, really? Why not?"

"Eh.... I don't know... to be honest I was unsure of it myself until I met Yuri, I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to live up to such an intense standard, I didn't know if I'd be able to be what someone needed, I didn't want to oversell myself, and also it would have been a little awkward considering I almost asked Seto to be my sub once,"

It was such poor timing that Seto had been in the midst of a drink in that moment

He choked, poor bastard

"You _what_ now?"

Viktor shrugged, as if it were no big deal, though he seemed to be the only one of the four who was treating it so casually, even Yuri looked rather stunned

"That year you got really depressed, remember? I had to come all the way to Japan to check on you, you're lucky I was competing in the NHK that year or Yakov would have been pissed,"

"I'm sorry, _when_ was this?" Atem asked slowly

"Ahh... a few years ago? I think Seto was twenty? He started talking to me even less than usual, kept conversations short and always said he was busy, then he just... he just quit talking to me all together, for a wile, after a couple of months I got worried and 'requested' that I pay him a visit wile we were in Japan for the NHK, we had lunch and he said that a very close freind of his had come down with a bad illness that he was trying to create a cure for, a few months after that he called me to say it was a success, you didn't happen to be that freind did you Atem?"

Yeah if that "illness" was _death_

"It was actually,"

"May I pry and ask what it was?"

Atem only shrugged, picking at his food

"A long story, it was a rare thing that I doubt you've heard of,"

Viktor seemed a little disappointed with that answer, but he didn't question it any further atleast

"I see.... well I'm delighted that you're all better! Seto was so, so upset with you being out of commission,"

"Yes... I noticed that," Atem said softly, reaching under the table to give Seto's hand a small squeeze, he had a feeling that his husband wasn't having fun reliving this

"Sorry but can we get back to the part of the conversation where you wanted to hook up with me?"

"Oh! It wasn't like that!" Viktor laughed with amusement

"I've never loved anyone but Yuri, never even had a crush or the urge to 'hook up', but... I was _so lonely_ then.... and I thought that Seto was the same, we had similar problems, being busy all the time and long-distance, I thought maybe we could work something out to fill our needs, but the timing was bad, I was considering it when he was going through this thing with your health, Atem, and I knew it would be inappropriate to bring up then, by the time I felt it would finally be ok to suggest, he had started telling me he had a boyfreind- I assume that was you," he noted with a playfull wink

"It really worked out for the best though, I wasn't interested for the right reasons and I don't think I would have been very good at that kind of relationship back then, I just wasn't in the right place, I don't know if I was in the right place for _any_ kind of relationship actually, and besides, I love that Yuri and I are it for eachother, it's romantic! And I don't think Seto and I would have matched up well anyway, I don't know if his particular flavor of submission is something that would do well by me,"

"Because you think I'm what, a brat?" Seto assumed

"Hm? Oh, no, actually I think you're very obedient! Though feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, I was referring more to kinks, I'm not a sadist, I don't mind administering a little pain but I don't think I could have filled the needs of a full on masochist as well as you would have needed,"

"What makes you think I'm a masochist?" Seto huffed

"He's spoken to you," Atem replied quickly and casually, earning an irritated look from his husband, not that he cared though, the burn was worth it

Viktor just seemed to find it cute, laughing adoringly at the interaction as he wrapped his arm around Yuri and leaned down to snuggle against him again

"I'll admit though, I _did_ do a little experimenting on him a few times,"

"Excuse me?" Yuri squeaked, staring up at his husband in shock

"Oh nothing serious Yuri, just a little 'go to bed' here, an 'eat something' there, a little bit of 'cut back on the coffee'... small things, to test us both, he responded _magnificently_ well! I knew quickly that he would require someone special to guide him, I'm glad he has you Atem,"

"Thank you," Atem smiled sweetly

"Wait a minute, is anyone else concerned that he was _experimenting_ on me without my permission?!"

"You make it sound so malicious! I didn't even do it intentionally at first, I was just worried about your health, I didn't do it often either, only when you needed it, I admit it straddles the line of consent but considering that there was nothing even _remotely_ sexual about it and you responded so _well_..... though I do admit I probably would have been a little clearer about what I was intending to do if this were happening now, but when I was so young, I was also much more selfish, and because I couldn't think of a way that may have hurt you I didn't think consent was needed, that was wrong of me though and I apologize,"

"Pft... it's ... it's fine," Seto grumbled, fidgeting a little and leaning, perhaps unconsciously, closer to Atem

Huh, so that was why Seto was so receptive to Viktor...

That and Viktor stepping into his life as a freind when he needed one so badly....

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Viktor asked suddenly, catching the attention of his companions

"We should go to karaoke!! Is there a place around here? I think we passed one along the way... it had pink and green neon lights?"

"Oooh that sounds like fun!" Atem beamed excitedly

"No way," Seto huffed immediately- and luckily for him, Yuri had a similar opinion

"I-I don't know Viktor.... I'm not so sure that's a good idea...."

"Hm? Why not?"

"B-Because!!"

Well as convincing as that argument was, Viktor seemed determined to keep pressing

"Oh come on Yuri, pleaaaaaaaseeeee? Pretty pretty please?"

"If you're the dom then why are _you_ begging _him_ for anything?" Seto asked with a small frown, wich seemed to catch Viktor by quite legitimate confusion

"Eh?? You mean Atem never begs you for anything then?"

"No," both Seto and Atem said in unison, wich _clearly_ took Viktor by surprise

"Oh... Yuri, maybe we're doing this wrong...."

"I wouldn't say 'wrong'," Atem noted with a gentle smile

"I'd say 'different', and that's fine, these kinds of relationships are meant to be personalized to individual needs, I'm sure I wouldn't dominate Yuri the way you would and you wouldn't dominate Seto the way I would so-"

"Oh, is that something you're into? Switching?" Viktor asked curiously

"What? No!!" Seto shreiked, clearly offended by the very idea

"I hope _you_ aren't into switching either," Yuri frowned tensely

"Hm? Oh, no ofcourse not! How could I ever want to be apart from my Yuri?"

Ofcourse, just as Yuri started to sigh in releif-

"But an orgy however-"

"You know what? Let's go to karaoke!" Yuri shreiked loudly, clearly trying to shut his husband up

"Yay! Oohh this will be so much fun!!"

Seto hung his head

Atem hadn't said so yet, but the CEO knew- he _knew_\- that between he and Viktor, there was no way in hell he was getting out of this....

It was just as well though, a karaoke bar might be a better place to give Viktor that "gift" he had been telling Atem about earlier....

**Elsewhere....**

"You sure this is the place?"

"Positive!"

Hopping off of the motorcycle, Yurio marched up the steps to the Kaiba mansion, grumbling about excess and luxury the entire way, and began banging on the door

"HEEEEEY!!! VIKTOR!!!! IF YOU'RE IN THERE YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT _NOW_!!"

He was actually pretty surprised that the door opened so quickly, but it wasn't Viktor on the other side of it....

"Eh? Who the fuck are you?"

The kid was around his height, with long black hair and a confused look on his face

"I could ask you the same question, you're looking for Viktor Nikiforov?"

"Yeah, any clue where he is?"

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, the stranger pulled out his phone

"I think I can help you there,"


End file.
